Erica Mendez
Erica Mendez (born February 13, 1988 in Chicago, Illinois, USA) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Ai 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2011) - Rainbow Dash (ep17) *TOME Short (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Akari Sakishima *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Kaede Misawa *Aggretsuko (2018-2019) - Retsuko *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Inko Amifumi *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Chiriko "Tsuruko" Tsurumi *B: The Beginning (2018) - Young Koku *Berserk (2017) - Rickert *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Gumita, Hayao Ashida, Sheep (ep4) *Blood Lad (2014) - Angry, Henchman (ep1), Jasmine (ep11), Sakurako (ep2), Young Bell (ep9), Young Staz *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Denki Kaminarimon, Boy in Production (ep8), Delivery Recipient (ep10), Old Woman at Ticketing Station (ep17) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Louisa May Alcott *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - AD, Announcer, Charlotte *Charlotte (2016) - Nomura *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Substitute Teacher (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Nagisa Shingetsu (Announced) *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Cab Driver 2 (ep8), Gatashi Penguin, Yulia *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Trunks *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Natsume Misumi *ERASED (2016) - Kenya Kobayashi *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Roche Frain Yggdmillenia, Assassin of Black, Jack the Ripper *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Davi, Teacher (ep1) *Gosick (2017) - Avril Bradley (Announced) *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Yukio Hidaka *Handa-kun (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Gon Freecss *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Makoto (Child) *Kakegurui (2018) - Itsuki Sumeragi *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Ryuko Matoi *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Akko Kagari *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Nico Yazawa *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Additional Voices *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Aladdin *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Aladdin *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Young Nikaidou *Megalo Box (2019) - Sachio (ep3) *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Chihiro (ep2) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Cracker Griffon, Elgar *Naruto: Shippūden (2018) - Baby Sasuke Uchiha, Root Ninja (ep454) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016-2017) - Reika Nishimura, Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenoh *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Puck, Mimi Pearlbaton, Petra Leyte *Sailor Moon (2015) - Reika Nishimura/Rikoukeidar (ep29) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Yuuki/'Yuki Konno' *Terra Formars (2017) - Sandra Hoffman (Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2017) - Li Shenyun (Announced) *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Emma *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Diane, Matrona (ep?) *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Diane (ep1) *Your lie in April (2016) - Tsubaki Sawabe *Yuki Yuna is a Hero (2015) - Fu Inubozaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas (2018) - Retsuko, Additional Voices *Fate/Grand Order: First Order (2017) - Mash Kyrielight *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Mushroomconda 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Sonya *Flavors of Youth (2018) - Xiao Yu *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Nico Yazawa *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Melissa Shield *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Young Tatsunori *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Diane 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Nekomonogatari (White) (2019) - Hitagi Senjogahara Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Colopl Rune Story (2016) - Charlotte Ferrier, Crucia Buratti (Hot Springs), Excellia Cruz, Koyomi Lupus (Summer), Liselotte Friendia (Hot Springs), Maire Auspicious, Mercurio C. Angelo, Mercurio C. Angelo (Christmas), Nancy Nashell, Rairai Bolt *Digimon: ReArise (2019) - Michi Shinjo *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Deirdre 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Allison *Battle Chef Brigade (2017) - Mina, Spoon *Dead Island: Epidemic (????) - Allie *Dust: An Elysian Tail (2012) - Corbin *Heroes of Newerth (2012-2013) - Den Mother, Good Witch Pearl, Pearl, Ruby Pearl *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Pac-Man *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Pac-Man *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Annie *Smite (2015) - Primal Huntress Artemis *Yousei (2013) - Jupiter Celedon 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Brownie *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Saki Hoshino *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Tatoria, Tsunderain, Additional Voices *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Micie Sun Mussemburg *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Leon *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Orie Ballardiae *Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy! (2019) - Shirma *Code Vein (2019) - Mia Karnstein *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Noire, Black Heart *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Nagisa Shingetsu *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Maki Harukawa *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Yue Hiiragi *Dead or Alive 5: Last Round (2015) - Naotora Ii *Death end re;Quest (2019) - Al Astra *Demon Gaze (2014) - Fran Pendoll *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Amanda Blackstone, Additional Voices *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Eryn *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Eryn *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Bernadetta *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Lianna *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#2 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#14, Female Custom Voice#19 *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Blossom Aisen, Moru *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Ryuko Matoi *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Lianna *Omega Quintet (2015) - Kanadeko *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Mao Goto, Miharu Utena, Mu'La, Tae-Hyun Yun *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Arle *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Eruca *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Seong Mi-na *Street Fighter V (2016) - Satsuki *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Toris *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Eleanor Hume *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Rixia Mao *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Lana Nia Lucchini *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Kai Schulen *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (2019) - Minamo Setouchi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (117) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (103) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2020. Category:American Voice Actors